First Love
by Agasshii
Summary: Orang-orang bilang cinta pertama itu sulit dilupakan dan dihilangkan. Itu benar. Karena Kyuhyun membuktikannya. Kyuhyun mengalaminya. BL. WONKYU.


2011

Bunyi ketukan dari keyboard komputer terdengar bersahutan, menimbulkan bunyi berisik. Alunan lagu yang diputar dengan volume lumayan keras menambah kebisingan.

K-Talk!

Jari-jarinya berhenti bermain, beralih mengambil remote untuk mematikan music player. Dia tidak bisa konsentrasi membaca jika harus mendengarkan musik.

'Cho Kyuhyunnie~'

Kyuhyun, orang yang menerima pesan Kakaotalk menaikkan alisnya mendapat pesan dari orang yang tidak begitu ia kenal. Seingatnya ia menambahkan id orang itu hanya sekedar formalitas saja, antara sunbae dan hoobae ketika mereka menjabat diorganisasi kesiswaan dulu. Hal yang wajib mempunyai kontak semua anggota.

'Ya sunbae?'

Jawaban andalan Kyuhyun. Dia tidak bisa mengabaikan laki-laki ini seperti orang-orang lain yang menurutnya tidak ada urusan penting dengannya.

'Berikan aku nomor ponselmu :D'

'Eh? Untuk apa Siwon sunbae?'

Tentu saja Kyuhyun bingung. Mereka tidak pernah akrab sebelumnya. Hanya mengetahui nama satu sama lain. Bahkan seingatnya ini percakapan mereka yang pertama kali.

'Untuk makan anjingku, Bugsy.'

'Hah?'

Kyuhyun semakin bingung dengan jawaban aneh yang diberikan Siwon. Oh atau mungkin dia saja yang mempunyai otak lemah dan tidak punya selera humor.

'Berikan saja nomor ponselmu. Kau ini cerewet sekali.'

Mata Kyuhyun melotot. "Apa-apaan dia?! Berani sekali mengataiku cerewet seolah tahu bagaimana diriku saja." Sungutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin kepastian, tidak mau jika nomor ponselnya nanti diberikan kepada orang-orang yang tidak baik. Di zaman sekarang ini tingkat kewaspadaan harus tinggi, termasuk kepada orang yang dikenal baik sekalipun. Dia lalu mengetik balasan dengan cepat disertai rasa kesal yang menumpuk. Pada akhirnya dia memberikan nomor ponselnya setelah perdebatan panjang yang membuatnya jengkel.

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya. Diotaknya terbayang-bayang wajah Choi Siwon yang terkenal tampan itu. Dulu dia tidak menaruh perhatian pada lelaki berkaca mata itu. Bukan, Siwon bukan termasuk kedalam kumpulan si penyendiri kutu buku. Setahunya karena minus mata dan dia tidak menanyakan hal itu lebih lanjut pada siapapun, kenapa si kaya Siwon tidak operasi lasik atau memakai contact lens. Bukan urusannya, hanya menambah memori dalam otak saja, pikirnya.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu, mereka tiap hari berkomunikasi. Entah pagi, siang ataupun malam. Saling melempar ejekan atau humor yang murahan. Untuk hal yang kedua Kyuhyun tertular sifat Siwon yang humoris. Karena sering tertawa oleh lelucon Siwon, dia dikatai gila oleh ibunya sendiri. Mereka belum pernah sekalipun bertemu selama kurun waktu 3 bulan mereka akrab. Tidak ada dari mereka yang mengusulkan hal itu.

'Aku tidak mau punya kekasih pendek.'

Entah kenapa ketika membaca pesan itu dari Siwon, wajah Kyuhyun mengeruh. Ia kemudian memperhatikan kakinya yang terjulur diatas kasur. Memang pendek. Jika dia tidak salah menghitung, tingginya hanya sepundak Siwon.

'Ya! Kudo'a kan kau punya jodoh yang pendek!'

"Aaargghh!" Kyuhyun membanting ponselnya kekasur. "Awas kau Choi Siwon! Kuharap itu benar-benar terjadi padamu!"

Kyuhyun benci jika ada orang yang membahas tinggi badan. Diantara teman-temannya sekelas dia termasuk yang pendek, nomor tiga.

'Hei! Aku hanya tidak mau kesulitan ketika aku ingin menciumnya. Membungkuk itu menyakitkan.'

'Suruh saja dia pakai kursi.'

Setelah membalas itu dia mematikan ponselnya. Terlanjur kesal karena Siwon. Kemudian beranjak ke meja belajarnya, membuka internet melalui komputernya. Dan dia mulai membaca artikel mengenai bagaimana menaikkan tinggi badan.

20 menit kemudian ada pesan melalui SNSnya. Dari Siwon tentu saja, menanyakan kenapa Kyuhyun tidak membalas pesannya.

'Kau kenal orang yang bernama Kang Seulgi?' Tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

Kang Seulgi. Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat nama itu.

'Iya. Dia teman satu angkatan disekolahku dulu. Kenapa?'

Kyuhyun dulunya tinggal di Incheon lalu pindah ke Seoul ketika ditingkat dua Senior High School.

'Kau punya nomor ponselnya?'

'Tidak. Tapi aku punya akun SNS nya.'

'Tanyakan berapa nomor ponselnya. Aku ingin melakukannya sendiri tapi kau tahu aku tidak mengenalnya. Aku tidak mau dia berpikir kalau aku lelaki penggoda.'

"Apa-apaan itu! Apa dia tidak ingat pesan apa yang ia kirim padaku dulu?"

Tapi Kyuhyun tetap mengetikkan kata 'oke' sebagai balasan. Mereka teman (Kyuhyun mengganggapnya begitu), tidak ada salahnya saling membantu, kan?

Tiga detik setelah pesan itu terkirim, Kyuhyun membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Mengumpati dirinya sendiri. "Dasar idiot!"

Dia baru menyadari. Dia dan Seulgi tidak saling mengenal. Jika dia menanyakan nomor ponselnya langsung, berarti dia yang lelaki penggoda. "Aisssh masa bodoh. Lagipula kami tidak akan bertemu lagi."

'Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal Seulgi?'

Bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Walaupun dia masa bodoh dengan urusan kenapa Siwon ingin kenal lebih dekat dengan Seulgi.

'Aku melihatnya di festival budaya minggu lalu. Kami menjadi pengisi acara. Dia sangat mempesona ketika memainkan gitarnya.'

Mengetahui hal itu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba ingin belajar memainkan gitar. Dan lagi-lagi dia browsing mengenai hal itu, tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal gitar saja dia tidak punya.

Siwon dulu tergabung disalah satu band sekolah, sebagai pemain gitar juga. Mengikuti banyak kompetisi dan menang. Mungkin dikampusnya sekarang juga begitu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanyakannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka gorden jendela kamarnya dilantai dua. Lalu menutupnya kembali. Entah sudah berapa kali ia melakukannya. Kakinya ia ketukkan kelantai. Dia terlonjak ketika mendengar suara mesin motor yang berasal dari depan rumahnya kemudian mengintipnya. Siwon sudah datang.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang. Mendadak ia gugup. Sejujurnya hatinya meledak. Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama. Kyuhyun berdehem beberapa kali, agar rileks dan tampak biasa saja. Tidak ingin terlihat sangat antusias. Semenit kemudian dia berjalan -agak tergesa- keluar rumah.

"Hai!" Sapa Siwon sambil tersenyum. Tangannya menggoyangkan bungkusan ditangan kirinya.

"Kau benar-benar membelikannya untukku?!" Seru Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"Yup."

Kyuhyun menerima bungkusan itu lalu membukanya. Benar-benar pizza. Tempo hari dirinya meminta imbalan karena sudah bersusah payah mengorek informasi dari Seulgi karena Siwon yang memintanya. Dia harus menebalkan muka untuk melakukan hal ini. Dia sudah berjanji pada Siwon. Sebenarnya ada alibi lain dibaliknya.

Kyuhyun mengira Siwon menyukai gadis itu. Tapi senyum lebar lelaki itu malam ini bukan sebuah tanda kalau Siwon sedang patah hati. Seulgi sudah putus dengan kekasihnya tapi tidak bisa move on, akhirnya mereka menjadi kekasih lagi. Kyuhyun berteriak Yes keras sekali ketika mengetahuinya.

"Ayo masuk. Kita makan ini bersama."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Itu untukmu saja."

"Kau tidak suka pizza?"

"Tadi aku sudah makan."

"Ooohh. Tapi setidaknya ayo masuk."

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Aku ingin langsung pulang saja."

"Eeuumm oke." Ucap Kyuhyun. Dia tidak mau memaksa. Mungkin saja Siwon masih punya hal yang lebih penting dari pada mengobrol dengan teman.

Setelah memastikan Siwon sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ia masuk kerumah. Punggungnya ia sandarkan kedaun pintu yang tertutup. Mendekap kotak pizza-nya didepan dada. Ada senyum tertahan dibibirnya.

Siwon bertambah tampan dimatanya. Dia sudah tidak menggunakan kaca mata lagi, bertambah keren ketika ia menaiki motor sportnya. Dia menggunakan jaket kulit berwarna coklat, memperlihatkan badanya yang terbentuk sempurna. Dan yang paling penting dan digaris bawahi, tinggi Kyuhyun tetap sepundaknya.

.

.

.

"Kyu! Jangan bermain ponsel terus. Bantu kami mengerjakan tugasnya." Ucap salah satu teman Kyuhyun yang bernama Henry.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya hanya untuk melirik sejauh mana tugas yang sudah dikerjakan.

"Tsk. Sudah simpan saja dokumen itu. Nanti sisanya kukerjakan dirumah." Ucapnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Kau saja akhir-akhir ini lebih suka melihat ponsel daripada memperhatikan guru didepan kelas." Cibir Ryeowook.

"Yah! Kau meragukanku?!"

"Terserahmu saja. Tapi lusa harus selesai. Ingat itu!" Ucap Henry dengan nada ancaman. Kyuhyun hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Kyuhyun melirik Henry yang masih mengomel dengan ragu-ragu. "Henry~ya. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Kyuhyun mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku... akan dijemput."

Baru saja Siwon mengirim pesan kalau ia sedang didekat daerah Kyuhyun berada. Menawarkan apa mau pulang bersama. Kyuhyun tentu menjawab 'boleh'. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan agar lebih dekat dengan Siwon. Belakangan ia menyadari kalau ia menyukai lelaki yang mempunyai lesung pipi itu.

Henry mengerutkan alisnya. Setahunya ayah dan ibu Kyuhyun sedang pulang ke Incheon untuk menjenguk bibinya yang melahirkan.

"Siapa yang menjemputmu? Kekasihmu huh?" Tanya Eunhyuk sambil berusaha mengintip kearah ponsel Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Minggir sana!" Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook yang mengapitnya untuk menjauh.

"Ha! Kekasihmu, kan? Tidak perlu malu KyuKyu. Mengaku saja." Eunhyuk menusuk-nusuk pipi Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai dijalari warna merah.

"Tentu saja bukan. Hanya temanku." Elaknya. Tapi teman-temannya tetap menggodanya sampai Siwon tiba didepan rumah Ryeowook.

Ketiga temannya bersiul ketika mengetahui itu Siwon. Eunhyuk melemparkan sindiran, "pantas saja. Dia mendapat ikan yang besar."

Kyuhyun hanya melempar tatapan tajam dan umpatan tanpa suara. Mereka berlalu begitu saja setelah pamit pada Ryeowook dan yang lain.

"Jadi, dimana kita akan makan?" Teriak Siwon agar terdengar Kyuhyun. Jalanan sangat bising.

"Terserahmu saja." Balas Kyuhyun berteriak. Ya. Siwon meminta imbalan untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kyuhyun tidak keberatan, toh dia juga pernah beberapa kali diajak makan oleh Siwon.

Mereka memutuskan untuk memakan ramyun dikedai pinggir jalan. Siwon memilihnya karena harganya pas dengan kantong pelajar seperti Kyuhyun.

"Ahjumma! Pesan ramyun dua porsi!" Teriak Siwon. "Pedas tidak?" Siwon beralih bertanya pada Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk melepas helm.

"Tidak."

Siwon berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang ada disampingnya setelah meneriakkan kembali pesanan Kyuhyun. "Apa susahnya minta tolong?"

Siwon mengambil alih untuk melepaskan helm Kyuhyun. Wajah remaja itu kembali merah. Jarak wajah mereka terlalu dekat! Jika urat malu Kyuhyun sudah putus, tidak perlu sedetik hanya untuk mengecup bibir Siwon.

"Thanks." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan yang dibalas anggukan pelan oleh Siwon.

"Kau darimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru pulang bekerja."

"Hah?" Respon Kyuhyun tidak mengerti. Apa keluarga Siwon sudah bangkrut hingga mengharuskannya bekerja?

"Part time. Kau tahu? Lumayan untuk menambah tabungan."

"Berkerja dimana?"

"Tempat pengisian bahan bakar." Siwon mulai menyuap ramyunnya yang masih panas. Berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang menunggunya agar sedikit lebih dingin.

"Itu kan bau sekali. Kau tahan?"

Siwon mengetuk kepalanya dengan sumpit. "Kau lupa dengan keberadaan benda yang disebut masker?"

"Masker itu apa memangnya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pura-pura polos.

"Kau bodoh sekali. Pantas tidak ada yang mau menjadi kekasihmu."

"Y-ya! Ada banyak yang ingin menjadikanku kekasih mereka. Tapi aku tidak mau." Sangkal Kyuhyun. Ia mulai meniupi ramyunnya agar dia bisa cepat makan.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena mereka bukan kau." Ingin sekali Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu, tidak hanya tertahan diujung lidahnya.

"Aku tidak menyukai mereka."

"Yang tadi itu kekasihnya?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang mengantar temanmu satu lagi pulang."

"Iya. Kenapa? Kau menyukai temanku?"

"Aku hanya bertanya. Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau punya kekasih pendek."

Suapan Kyuhyun tertahan diudara sejenak. "Terkadang Tuhan mengabulkan kebalikan dari apa yang seseorang inginkan."

Siwon tertawa keras, terpingkal-pingkal. "Aku rajin ke gereja. Jadi Tuhan pasti mengabulkan keinginanku."

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat nanti kau jatuh cinta pada orang pendek? Dan dia juga menyukaimu?" Kyuhyun menggulung-gulung ramyunnya didalam mangkok. Tidak berminat lagi untuk memakannya.

Siwon mengangkat bahu. "Tapi aku akan tetap menikahi orang tinggi. Itu prinsipku."

"Itu artinya kau akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri dan si pendek."

"Kupikir lebih bahagia jika apa yang kuinginkan terkabul daripada hanya mempertahankan cinta pada orang yang jelas ada sesuatu yang tidak kusukai."

Kyuhyun merasakan patah hati untuk yang pertama kali. Dia sudah terkena tembakan sebelum mencapai area peperangan.

"Ayo pulang." Kyuhyun menggendong tasnya dan memakai helmnya. Dia tidak sanggup lagi mendengar lebih banyak ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut Siwon. Yang sudah jelas akan menyakitinya.

"Tapi ramyunmu masih banyak."

"Sudah malam. Aku tidak mau mendengar omelan eomma." Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari kedai setelah membayar. Meninggalkan Siwon dengan raut wajah heran.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Kyuhyun tidak memulai pembicaraan. Dia hanya akan menjawab singkat jika Siwon bertanya. Bahkan hal yang sudah ia rencanakan diotaknya, yang akan dia lakukan selama perjalanan pulang tak ia lakukan. Memeluk pinggang Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berkali-kali memiringkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri didepan cermin. "Uugghhh besar sekali." Keluhnya.

"Ya sangat tidak cocok. Kekasihmu saja badannya bagus dan kau eeewww." Sahut ibunya.

"Eomma, dia bukan kekasihku."

"Terserah apa katamu." Heechul berlalu sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Apa ia memang tidak berjodoh dengan Siwon? Bahkan lelaki itu sudah menolaknya secara tersirat. Uhh tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sukanya pada Siwon. Dan dia tidak mau. Dia masih ingin berusaha. Mungkin saja perlahan-lahan perasaan Siwon padanya akan berubah.

Hari ini Siwon akan kerumahnya. Merayakan hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Walaupun mereka hanya akan memakan pizza dan menonton film dirumah. Tapi Kyuhyun menganggapnya spesial karena bersama Siwon.

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk membukakan pintu setelah bel berbunyi. Ibu dan ayahnya pergi kencan. Kyuhyun yang memaksanya. Dia harus menjalani serangkaian interogasi untuk itu. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu.

"Aaaahhh lelahnya~" Keluh Siwon begitu Kyuhyun membuka pintu. Bahkan dia mendorong Kyuhyun yang menghalangi jalannya lalu merebahkan badannya di sofa. Siwon bisa seenaknya kapan saja dia mau.

"Oooiii Kyu! Pijit punggungku!" Perintah Siwon.

"Aku mengundangmu kesini untuk membuatku senang bukan untuk tersiksa." Sungut Kyuhyun sembari berjalan. Dan dia tetap melakukan hal yang diminta Siwon. Dia seolah menjadi seorang istri yang melakukan apapun yang diminta suami, sekalipun itu hal yang dibenci si istri. Itu salah satu do'anya.

"Sssshhhhh ahhhhhh ooouuuhhhh thatttsss goooddd."

Kyuhyun mencubit pinggang Siwon. "Berhenti mengeluarkan suara menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Tapi pijatanmu sungguh enak Kyu. Kau mau coba kupijat? Kau juga akan bereaksi sama."

"Tidak akan. Duduk."

Siwon menurut dan tetap saja mengeluarkan suara yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menjijikan itu. Bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kyuhyun melotot. Siwon mengusap pahanya! Dia mendorong punggungnya kencang. "Dasar mesum!" Kyuhyun beranjak menjauh.

"Apa? Tadi ada semut."

"Kau pikir aku percaya? Sudah jelas kau hanya menatap kedepan!"

"Jadi menonton film tidak? Pizzanya sudah dingin."

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas kasar. Seperti itulah Siwon jika sudah dalam keadaan terpojok. Mengalihkan pembicaraan seolah-olah tidak ada apapun sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mendekati televisi untuk menyalakannya. Percuma jika ingin tetap membahasnya, Siwon akan melakukan hal lain.

"Mana kado untukku?" Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Siwon.

"Apa? Kau menagih kado sementara kau juga tidak memberikan kado padaku April lalu." Siwon menggeser Kyuhyun yang menghalangi pandangannya agar kepinggir. Ia lalu mulai menyuapkan popcorn kemulutnya.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau berulang tahun hari itu!" Kyuhyun menyerukan pembelaannya. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada.

"Kau mendapat pemberitahuan dari SNS."

"Kupikir itu palsu. Banyak orang yang melakukan hal itu." Ujarnya.

"Astaga. Apa aku punya tampang penipu?" Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun membulat dan berkedip beberapa kali. Ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Ia lalu mendorong wajah Siwon menjauh. "Bilang saja kalau kau pelit." Cibirnya.

Siwon mendecak. "Aku belum mendapatkan gajiku."

"Yang benar saja?! Ini kan tanggal dua."

"Apa kehadiranku disini tidak cukup untukmu, huh? Apa sih pentingnya kado?" Siwon kembali menikmati acara menonton film yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Baginya itu sangat penting. Dia akan mempunyai sesuatu untuk dikenang dari orang yang disukainya, berbentuk fisik. Bukan hanya memori atau pesan bertumpuk yang ada diponselnya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendengus setelah untuk yang kesekian kali memeriksa ponselnya dan tidak mendapat satupun dari Siwon. Dari media apapun, selama kurang lebih satu bulan.

Hubungan mereka merenggang, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya. Ia rasa mereka baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah apapun. Tapi setelah lima hari Siwon tidak mengabarinya, ia mulai cemas dan bertanya-tanya. Ia takut kalau Siwon ternyata sibuk dan ia akan mengganggunya. Biasanya Kyuhyun yang pertama akan mengiriminya pesan atau mengunjungi rumahnya, entah kenapa untuk kali ini Kyuhyun tidak melakukannya. Seolah ada yang mencegahnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

Tapi ini sudah satu bulan dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak sanggup. Rasa rindunya sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk, ia juga tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaannya. Hatinya seolah sudah tidak bisa menampung, ingin segera mengeluarkan perasaan itu.

Kyuhyun sudah meminta saran pada temannya yang ada di Incheon, Sungmin. Sungmin juga mengatakan hal yang hatinya inginkan. Bahkan Sungmin ingin membantu menyampaikan perasaannya pada Siwon jika Kyuhyun tidak berani mengatakannya sendiri. Kyuhyun menolak mentah-mentah ide gila itu. Yang benar saja! Bagaimana jika Siwon malah salah paham dan berbalik menyukai si manis bergigi kelinci itu? Kyuhyun memilih overdosis minum susu vanilla yang sangat dibencinya.

Perlahan Kyuhyun mengerti alasan Siwon menjauhinya.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan jajangmyeon nya yang belum berkurang, memilih memandang hujan deras yang mengguyur kota Seoul lewat jendela kaca kafe. Ia mulai mengetikkan kalimat lalu menghapusnya, beberapa kali seperti itu. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mengungkapkannya pada Siwon.

'Aku akan berusaha sedikit demi sedikit untuk tidak menyukaimu.'

Kyuhyun menempelkan wajahnya ke meja. Was-was menunggu balasan dari Siwon. Tidak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar.

'Kau menyukaiku?'

Kyuhyun dengan lemah mengetikkan balasan singkat berupa kata 'ya'. Lalu setelah itu tidak ada balasan apapun.

Sedari awal Kyuhyun sudah tahu bahwa hal ini akan berujung pahit. Siwon menjauhinya karena ia menyadari jika Kyuhyun menaruh hati padanya.

Alih-alih pulang berhujan-hujanan lalu meminum susu vanilla sampai overdosis, Kyuhyun lebih memilih meneruskan makan jjajangmyeon dengan tenang. Dia sudah menyiapkan hati akan penolakan ini. Dia sudah mengantisipasinya.

Cinta pertamanya karam. Bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dia benar-benar patah hati. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak ingin terpuruk karena hal ini. Dia masih muda. Dia masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cinta-cinta yang lain. Walaupun dia tidak tahu kapan itu. Sebelum waktu itu tiba, biarkan ia menyimpan hatinya untuk Siwon.

.

.

.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

Ia lalu berbalik, menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar. Kelima kalinya ia melakukan hal ini. Memata-matai Siwon entah dikampusnya atau dirumahnya. Dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia tidak tahu caranya bagaimana.

Terkadang dia akan duduk didepan jendela kamarnya dan akan membuka cepat gordennya ketika ia mendengar suara motor yang serupa dengan milik Siwon lewat. Keberuntungan beberapa kali menghampirinya. Siwon punya teman yang rumahnya didekat rumah Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sering bermain kesana. Tapi kegiatan itu terhenti karena teman Siwon pindah.

Bukankah dia sangat menyedihkan?

Setelah puas memandangi Siwon, iapun berbalik pergi. Tapi ia terkejut, tidak jauh darinya ada Siwon. Siwon memandangnya, selama beberapa detik sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

Kyuhyun mendesah kecewa. Rasanya masih sama. Sakit.

Ia menyeka sudut matanya yang sudah akan menjatuhkan airnya. Ia lalu menaikkan syal yang dikenakannya sampai menutupi hidungnya dan pergi dari sana.

Dia berharap hati dan perasaannya tertinggal disana.

.

.

.

2015

Kyuhyun sudah melakukan segala cara. Seperti menyibukkan diri, berhasil tapi hanya sementara. Berhubungan lebih dekat dengan orang yang menyukainya sejak junior high school, tidak berhasil karena berapa lamapun rasa suka tidak tumbuh dihatinya untuk lelaki itu.

Dia masih merasa yakin jika jodohnya Siwon. Hatinya masih dimiliki Siwon.

Dia pikir perkataan orang-orang benar bahwa cinta pertama sulit dilupakan dan dihilangkan. Kyuhyun membuktikannya. Kyuhyun mengalaminya.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu untuk memblokir akun SNS Siwon. Menghapus id kakaotalk Siwon. Menghapus nomor ponsel Siwon. Siwon masih aktif di SNS dan kakaotalk tapi tidak pernah menyapanya, begitupun Kyuhyun. Seolah tembok besar, tebal dan kokoh ada diantara mereka.

Sifatnya perlahan berubah. Menjadi pendiam dan jarang bersosialisasi. Ia bahkan memutuskan untuk pergi dari Korea sejak 2 tahun lalu. Dan ia hanya bisa bertahan tidak lebih dari setahun. Dia tidak menemukan obat yang cocok untuknya diluar sana.

Kyuhyun ingin keluar dari jurang gelap itu. Sangat seolah ada orang yang menariknya semakin dalam ke jurang kegelapan dan mengikatnya erat.

Siwon berada dibangku gereja,ada dibarisan yang sama dengannya. Hanya terhalang tiga orang. Ujung jari Kyuhyun mulai mendingin, menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menggigil. Jantungnya berdetak keras ketika Siwon menoleh kearahnya dan memberikan senyum kecil.

Efeknya sangat parah. Lebih parah daripada yang ada dibayangannya. Dia pikir dia akan biasa saja sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghadiri pernikahan teman mereka. Teman Siwon menikah dengan teman Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun menggenggam satu sama lain, mencoba menghangatkan juga menghentikan gemetaran itu. Tidak berhasil, karena dahinya sudah mengeluarkan keringat sebesar biji jagung. Bukan, ini bukan rasa takut. Irama detak jantungnya masih sama seperti empat tahun lalu ketika berada didekat Siwon. Rasa ingin mendekap Siwon mengelilingi kepalanya. Kyuhyun mengabaikan perintah otaknya untuk selalu mencuri pandang kearah Siwon dengan memukul pelan kepalanya. Dia mendapat pandangan aneh dari orang yang duduk didekatnya untuk itu.

Mungkin Kyuhyun sudah gila, karena terlalu menginginkan Siwon. Ia melihat yang mengucap janji suci didepan sana bukan Eunhyuk dan Donghae, melainkan dirinya dan Siwon. Kyuhyun semakin meremat tangannya. Berdo'a pada Tuhan agar dirinya tidak benar-benar gila.

.

.

.

Mungkin juga Kyuhyun berubah menjadi seorang masokis. Dia tidak langsung pulang ketika acara selesai. Malah duduk dibangku sisi lain gereja dengan memegang segelas wine.

Hati kecilnya yang rapuh masih mengharapkan Siwon. Sekalipun hanya sebuah sapaan sebagai teman lama. Hal itu terwujud karena Siwon sudah duduk disebelahnya.

Tapi itu tidak cukup, Kyuhyun ingin lebih. Kyuhyun ingin Siwon. Rasanya dia ingin menangis meraung-raung. Menarik Siwon, membawanya kekamarnya dan mengurungnya disana selama yang dia mau. Kyuhyun sudah benar-benar gila.

"Kudengar kau akan ke Jerman." Siwon membuka suara.

Kyuhyun memainkan gelas, menyebabkan wine didalamnya membuat pusaran air yang memusingkan. Seperti otaknya. "Ya." Jawabnya pendek.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin meninggalkan sesuatu yang ada disini."

"Kau menyerah?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat menoleh kearah Siwon yang menyesap anggurnya. "Tidak tahu." Kyuhyun berdiri, menyimpan salah satu tangannya disaku celananya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak tahu. Dia takut mengambil langkah. Dia seperti berdiri dengan kaki telanjang dan dikelilingi paku yang tajam.

"Kau-"

"Aku masih mencintaimu." Potong Kyuhyun cepat. Mungkin ini kesempatan terakhir dia bertemu dengan Siwon. Dia ingin mengungkapkannya secara langsung.

Kyuhyun menuangkan wine yang tersisa digelasnya ke pot yang hanya ditumbuhi tanaman liar. "Sangat sulit untuk mencari racun tepat yang dengan cepat akan mematikannya. Atau obat penawarnya. Tidak hanya sekali untuk mencobanya."

"Kupikir aku sudah mendapatkan racun yang tepat." Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat tumbuhan liar itu mulai layu.

Trriinggg

Gelas yang dipegangnya terjatuh, didekat kakinya.

Kejadiannya sangat cepat. Siwon menarik pinggangnya lalu menempelkan bibir mereka. Menghantarkan rasa hangat yang dimulai dari hati Kyuhyun lalu menjalar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Harusnya kau mencari pupuk. Itu bukanlah hama liar." Siwon memegang rahangnya dengan ibu jari yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku memang pria yang sangat bodoh dan sangat pengecut. Keinginan bodohku yang malah menyerang balik diriku." Siwon kembali mengecup bibir Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Setetes air meluncur kepipi Kyuhyun. "Apa ini bagian dari lelucon murahanmu itu?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepala. "Aku serius. Aku mencintaimu sedari awal. Egoku mengalahkan hatiku selama empat tahun ini. Pria yang menyedihkan."

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku benar-benar menyerah saat ini." Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulan lengan Siwon dipinggangnya lalu berjalan pergi. Tanpa menoleh kebelakang satu kalipun, seberapa besarpun dia ingin melakukannya.

Tubuhnya mengkhinanatinya. Ia tumbang didepan Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya terang diatasnya. Putih, bau obat-obatan. Rumah sakit.

"Kau sudah sadar? Ada yang sakit?" Tanya Siwon beruntun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pingsan semalam." Jawab Siwon. "Typus." Lanjutnya.

"Memalukan." Gumam Kyuhyun tanpa suara.

Apa yang sedang direncanakan Tuhan untuknya sekarang? Dia merasa baik-saja semalam. Tidak merasa sakit dibagian perutnya sedikitpun. Atau dia saja yang terlalu memikirkan rasa sakit dihatinya?

Kyuhyun membuka matanya setelah beberapa menit menutupnya. Ia mengernyit mengetahui Siwon masih duduk disampingnya. Ia pikir Siwon sudah pergi karena keheningan yang melingkupi.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?"

"Menunggumu, menemanimu."

Kyuhyun meraih ponselnya diatas nakas. "Aku akan menghubungi ibuku untuk menemaniku disini."

"Aku sudah menghubunginya."

"Jika begitu kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"Kau mengusirku?" Tanya Siwon dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa kalimatku kurang jelas untuk kau mengerti?" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

Siwon melipat bibirnya beberapa kali lalu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap seperti dulu, beradu argumen dengan Kyuhyun tanpa peduli menggunakan nada tinggi sekalipun. Kyuhyun telah berubah. Situasi mereka sekarang berbeda jauh, bukan hanya soal berdebat tentang siapa yang lebih dulu hidup antara telur dan ayam.

Siwon menahan ucapan yang akan ia keluarkan ketika mendengar pintu terbuka. Ibu Kyuhyun.

"Oh." Heechul bersuara tertahan. "Apa aku mengganggu?" Tanyanya. Dia memahami situasi yang terjadi diantara putranya dan Siwon.

"Animnida Ahjumma. Aku baru ingin pulang." Siwon tersenyum sopan lalu berpamitan untuk pergi.

"Eomma, apa aku bersikap bodoh?"

Heechul berhenti menata buah-buahan dikeranjang lalu memutuskan mengambil satu untuk dikupasnya. "Kupikir tidak. Kau tidak boleh luluh begitu saja."

"Tapi..."

"Dengar, kau memang harus melakukan itu. Lihat, apa dia serius atau tidak. Ini juga bisa kau jadikan.. eummm.. balas dendam?"

"Jika dia menyerah karena aku keras kepala, bukankah aku membuang kesempatan yang selama ini aku inginkan?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, menolak satu potong apel yang disodorkan Heechul. "Mudah saja. Berarti dia bukan jodohmu."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar melakukan saran Heechul. Mengabaikan kehadiran Siwon. Dia sangat bekerja keras untuk hal ini. Berteriak keras didalam kepalanya agar tidak membiarkan hatinya menjadi lemah.

Dia tidak mau lagi seperti dulu. Polos, lugu, bodoh dan bertindak konyol karena salah mengartikan kedekatan mereka. Berpikir bahwa Siwon menyukainya juga. Melakukan apapun yang diminta Siwon semata-mata agar mereka selalu dekat. Tidak mau mengecewakan Siwon. Padahal ia tahu Siwon mempunyai banyak teman dekat, lelaki maupun perempuan yang bisa ia mintai tolong.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan mata dari pekerjaannya.

Siwon sedikit terkejut, bahkan dirinya belum mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia lalu menarik kursi cafe yang ada dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kenapa aku harus bilang padamu?"

"Yah! Pertanyaan macam apa itu? Tentu saja kau harus. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Siwon menyebutkan pesanannya kepada pelayan disampingnya. Tapi saat ia menoleh, Kyuhyun sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Kyuhyun sudah ada didepan pintu cafe, akan keluar.

Siwon buru-buru pergi untuk menyusul Kyuhyun setelah meletakkan uang yang sekiranya cukup untuk membayar pesanannya. Tapi sial, begitu ia sudah diluar, Kyuhyun telah pergi dengan taksi.

Siwon menendang udara kosong didepannya sambil merutuk. Ia membuang kesempatannya lagi. Bukan. Tapi Kyuhyun yang tidak mau ia gapai. Dan itu buah dari kesalahannya.

.

.

.

Siwon menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi ingin menghindarinya. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha melepaskan diri. Dia tak habis pikir bagaimana Siwon selalu tahu keberdaannya, kali ini ditaman pinggiran kota Seoul. Apa ia menguntitnya sepanjang waktu?

"Lepaskan." Desis Kyuhyun.

"Tidak."

"Lepaskan aku Siwon!"

Siwon melepaskannya setelah memastikan Kyuhyun tidak akan kabur lagi. Wajah lelaki itu sudah memerah, juga matanya. Entah karena marah atau menahan tangis.

"Apa maumu?"

"Kembalilah padaku."

Kyuhyun meloloskan satu tawa mengejek. "Dari awal kita tak pernah bersama. Untuk apa kau memintaku kembali?"

"Aku mencintaimu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak mampu menatap mata Siwon yang penuh dengan kesungguhan lebih lama.

Kyuhyun menutup mata lalu membukanya. "Aku lelah. Tidakkah kau mengerti itu? Lepaskan aku." Ia lalu berbalik, berniat pergi. Tapi ia terkejut karena Siwon menarik buku digenggamannya, membuat semua isinya berhamburan ketanah.

"Kau berkata ingin pergi. Tapi lihat! Hatimu, pikiranmu bahkan tubuhmupun menginginkanku!" Siwon menunjuk semua kertas ditanah yang beberapa sudah terbang terkena hembusan angin. Sketsa wajahnya yang yang digambar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya sembari menggigit bibir, menahan isakan yang mungkin saja akan lolos.

"Kenapa kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri? Menyakiti kita?"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk, isakannya lolos. Siapa yang ia coba kelabuhi disini?

"Kau bisa keluar dari semua ini. Kau bisa bahagia. Tapi kenapa kau malah memilih untuk sakit?" Siwon berlutut didepan Kyuhyun, merengkuhnya kedalam pelukan. "Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Aku memang bersalah. Tapi tak bisakah memberiku kesempatan lagi? Untuk kita bersama?"

Kyuhyun masih tergugu. Bimbang. Tentu dia ingin bersama Siwon. Tapi ada rasa ragu juga takut. Bagaimana jika yang dirasakan Siwon bukanlah cinta? Melainkan rasa bersalah karena telah menyakitinya. Ia takut jika kali inipun ia salah menafsirkan.

"Tinggalkan aku. Biarkan aku menyakiti diriku."

Siwon melepaskan pelukannya. Memegang rahang Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya, mendongakkannya agar menatap matanya. "Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu."

Kalimat magis itu lagi. Bisakah Kyuhyun menyerah sekarang? Ia sudah tak mampu menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Siwon mencintainya. Bukankah ini yang diharapkannya selama ini? Apalagi yang ia tunggu?

Kyuhyun menarik Siwon untuk dipeluknya. Senyum yang empat tahun ini lenyap, muncul kembali. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

Siwon menciumi pipi Kyuhyun. "Jangan pergi lagi."

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan itu." Pelukan Kyuhyun semakin erat. "Kupikir kisah cinta pertamaku akan berakhir tragis."

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mendorong Siwon lalu memandang sekeliling. "Sketsaku." Ia melihat sebagian besar karyanya telah hilang.

"Biarkan saja. Kau bisa membuatnya lagi. Model tampannya selalu siap kapanpun kau butuhkan."

Kyuhyun mendecak lalu mulai mengumpulkan gambar yang tersisa. "Kau masih saja narsis."

Siwon hanya tertawa kecil. Menarik Kyuhyun berdiri lalu mendaratkan ciuman penuh cinta. Kyuhyun harus benar-benar merelakan semua karyanya selama empat tahun ini lenyap.

.

.

.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

APA INI?!

Ending yang payah, sangat payah. Iya aku tahu itu -_-

Aku tidak tahu gmn harus mengakhirinya. Aku gak bisa bikin romance scene krn aku gak terlalu suka liat romance ala ala drama korea. Lol XD

Ini sih pengennya dipublish tgl 13 kmrn. Tapi masih harus diedit sana sini, dan gak memungkinkan publish hari itu.

haha. Ada yang mau ninggalin komentar? Krn sumpah ini ff geje bgt. Wkwkwk

THANK YOU~~~

1-4-3

.

.


End file.
